Songfic Gallery
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Exactly what the title says


**Hi guys! Its me Forever and im making this Songfic Collection of dreams! No, its just Songfic Gallery :) **

**I love my ideas. While listening to "Drops Of Jupiter" while jumping on the trampoline. I, hehe, imagined i was flying over my city. Then I was watching TV and it just so happens that Danny Phantom was on and this was born. And i didnt just want it to be a oneshot. Well, they are oneshots, but the songfic oneshots are going in this story! Awesome Sauce.**

**FP's corner of random thoughts:**

**I have rock camp now and i met this dude who plays the electric SO AMAZINGLY AWESOME that i want to play an electric. Sigh. But I got a new guitar today so i settled with an acoustic electric. YAY!**

**I'm making, Jade Phantom, Jade Lynn and (now) Jade Kacy, A trilogy. The idea has been bugging me for a while i just needed to get that out there.**

**Favorite this story for internet cookies.**

**Ok that's it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Claimer: That previous authors not was so long and babbly im embarrased xD**

**Songfic #1: Drops of Jupiter (Train/Taylor Swift [Depends])**

_Now he's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey he walks like summer and talks like rain Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

I watched as Danny soared through the sky. It was like he lived in space and he JUST got back in earths atmosphere. The stars look like they sparkle only for him. It's like he OWNS the sky.

_Since his return from his stay on the moon He listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey_

Ever since I met Danny I fell for him. I know we were 5 but i had a special connection with him that Tucker couldn't understand. I love him. He'll never know that. He listens to me and talks to me about my problems.

I wonder what he's thinking right now...

_Tell me did you sail across the sun Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all fadeing And that heaven is overrated Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

I watched as he sailed across the light of the moon, going so far up it was looking like he was heading to the milky way. Will he fall for a shooting star? Will he miss me while he's looking for himself out there?

_Now that he's back from that soul vacation Chasing his way through the constellation, hey, hey He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey _Danny is perfect in more ways then imagined. I remeber when we were little kids, I was afraid to grow up, i thought i would get too big. He said "There's always room to grow silly" and flashed his grin at me. I fell for him EVEN more that day.

_Now he's back in the atmosphere I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

I bet if I don't text him at 12:00 he would never land. _Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance alone in the light of day And head back to the Milky Way And tell me, did Venus blow your mind Was it everything you wanted to find Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

He flew by my window and the wind swept me off of my feet.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation The best soy latte that you ever had, and me _

I wonder what he'd do with out love and pride. Me always sticking up for him even when i knwo he's wrong. I wonder if he forgot that first dance all those 5 hour phone conversations. And will he forget about me in the future?

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance alone in the light of day And head back toward the Milky Way_ _Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself...!_

No, He wouldnt forget me. I'm a too important thing in his life. I bandage him up and gives him a place to stay when he needs to get away.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation The best soy latte that you ever had, and me _

I love him and thats that.

**Yup. R&R pl**


End file.
